


"V" is for V-Line

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harry's Body Appreciation, Metahumans, Mischief, Ogling, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Shirtless, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Wet Clothing, abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Yours and Harry's shouting match over an incident doesn't seem all that important anymore after learning the real secret he's been hiding for so long.





	"V" is for V-Line

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“You're such an ass!” you yell after Harry, following down the halls. “Were you born that way or did you take a class in asshattery?” You aren't finished with him yet. He's always being a loudmouthed jerk to everyone, but he never gets yelled at in return. It's about time someone knocked him down a peg.

“You've got to be joking?” Harry shouts back, soaking wet and dripping all over the floor back to his S.T.A.R. Labs 'bedroom.' “Who practices their water-wielding abilities in a room full of expensive and dangerous tech that have the potential to short circuit and blow up?!”

“Um, _no one_? Because no one else can water-wield except me? You're just pissed because you happened to be in there and got caught in the splash zone.”

“No shit.”

If there's such a thing as opening a door angrily, Harry does it with flying colours. He thinks he can run away to his own little hideout, but he's wrong. You have more to say, damn it!

But nothing comes out because Harry has lifted his black shirt up and over his head, creating an even bigger mess of wet hair on his head, and yet it still seems to work for him.

Wait.

_Holy shit._

_What the actual f-_

Since when is Harry sculpted like a Greek god?

This is... just too much. Sure, you've seen him in the (very) rare t-shirt which shows off his admittedly fantastic arms, but... Good _Lord_ , his midsection is ridiculous! When does Harry have the time to get ripped like that?

Ugh, and what makes it all even worse is he's still dripping wet from the water incident, so it's like his abs are _glistening_. But this isn't even the worst part. While watching water droplets glide down his body, your eyes can't help but travel farther south to his hip bones, where lies a perfect “V” indentation.

Were you drooling? You were pretty sure you were drooling.

Harry stares at you like he's awaiting an answer. _He said something?_

You clear your throat. “S-Sorry, what did you say?”

“I _said_ , 'If you're going to make yourself a useful part of this team, would you hand me that shirt?'” He points to another classic “Harry Wells Black” shirt hanging on the back of a chair.

_A_ _w_ _w, no, why?_

“Sure.” You throw the garment at him, still pretending to be cross when really that's far behind you at this point. Harry tugs his shirt on, forcing you to say goodbye to his V-Line until who knows when. You half-wonder if you should ask if you can get him some dry bottoms while you're at it.

Harry lets out a big breath.

“Listen,” he says. “I didn't mean... I didn't mean to come off the way I did. It's just-”

“The dangerous, expensive equipment. Yeah, I know.”

“No. Well, yes, but no. I don't want you getting yourself hurt.”

“Oh.” You aren't sure what to say. “Thank you for your concern.” This comes out awkwardly. Harry scratches his head. There's a moment where you both look around the room and not at each other and you spy a glass of water by his bed. This sparks a notorious idea: You use you water-wielding powers to levitate the water over to where you both stand. And then-

_Splash._

Oh no, his new shirt is all wet.

“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @letyourimaginationrun: "think you can write an imagine for harry based off the v line. Like the reader seeing it on Harry for the first time after his shirt gets really wet and he takes it off?"


End file.
